


Carnelian Red

by JoiningJoice



Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Praise Kink, Riding, Rimming
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice/pseuds/JoiningJoice
Summary: [Scritta per il p0rnfest 2016/2017 - Prompt: dom/sub]Seishiro non ha mai pensato a sé stesso come un uomo così debole da cedere a un qualunque tipo di dipendenza, eppure nel momento in cui le sue palpebre si sollevano sull'immagine di Subaru Sumeragi fermo nell'ingresso del suo salotto qualcosa gli dice che si è sempre sbagliato. Forse non è un uomo debole, ma non è neppure abbastanza forte da resistere alle tentazioni – e nel corpo di Subaru, nella sua posa timida, nei suoi tentativi di coprire ciò che non può essere coperto c'è qualcosa di tossico che lo ammalia e rifiuta di lasciarlo andare.





	

 

Seishiro non ha mai pensato a sé stesso come un uomo così debole da cedere a un qualunque tipo di dipendenza, eppure nel momento in cui le sue palpebre si sollevano sull'immagine di Subaru Sumeragi fermo nell'ingresso del suo salotto qualcosa gli dice che si è sempre sbagliato. Forse non è un uomo debole, ma non è neppure abbastanza forte da resistere alle tentazioni – e nel corpo di Subaru, nella sua posa timida, nei suoi tentativi di coprire ciò che non può essere coperto c'è qualcosa di tossico che lo ammalia e rifiuta di lasciarlo andare.

\- Le piace? - È la domanda che fatica a comprendere. Si dona un secondo per formulare la risposta, le parole che faticano a formare una frase di senso compiuto – ma è un secondo letale, un secondo che si dilata e gli permette di osservare ogni dettaglio. Subaru è fermo sulla porta, la luce tiepida della lampada da comodino che getta su di lui ombre soffuse, mutando la sua forma; il resto è straordinariamente chiaro. La sua pelle è pallida e delicata, piccoli segni violacei che decorano le clavicole lì dove Seishiro l'ha morso durante il loro precedente incontro; tiene le ginocchia appena ravvicinate fra loro, e la mano destra stringe il braccio sinistro massaggiandolo piano, come per darsi coraggio. Il suo sguardo sfugge a quello di Seishiro, tremante. È paonazzo. Ha tutti i motivi di esserlo, e allo stesso tempo non ne ha nessuno. La causa del suo paradossale imbarazzo – Seishiro fatica a comprendere come possa vergognarsi di essere parzialmente svestito di fronte a qualcuno che l'ha ripetutamente visto nudo – è l'intimo che indossa. L'ha acquistato Seishiro stesso; rosso, un colore che Subaru adora. Un piccolo tentativo di farglielo apprezzare più del necessario.

\- Sei splendido. - Riesce a rispondere. È un complimento sincero; Le calze autoreggenti coprono le sue gambe fini fino a metà coscia, dove due bretelle le collegano al reggicalze che gli stringe il vitino stretto. Le mutande sono in pizzo, e Seishiro si sofferma ad osservare il rigonfiamento che l'indumento copre con uno sguardo così intenso da spingere Subaru a muovere la gamba quel tanto che basta per sottrarsi alla visione, almeno per un momento. Seishiro sorride, sollevando lo sguardo sul suo petto – e qui il suo sorriso si fa più ampio. Ha scoperto solo con l'acquisto delle calze autoreggenti che l'intimo di quel tipo è di solito venduto in coppia con un reggiseno. Quando ha dato a Subaru il completo lo ha assicurato che indossarlo non sarebbe stato obbligatorio, per quanto apprezzabile.

Subaru ha deciso di indossarlo, mosso forse dalla necessità di compiacerlo il più possibile. La taglia è piccola, e copre il suo petto solo in prossimità dei capezzoli – che, essendo il reggiseno in pizzo proprio come il tanga, sono comunque visibili allo sguardo di Seishiro.

\- Avvicinati, ti prego. - Lo chiama. Subaru abbandona la sicurezza apparente dell'ingresso della stanza per camminare verso di lui, un passo alla volta, attento a non strappare le calze che indossa. I suoi piedi si posano sul pavimento con lentezza esasperante, ma Seishiro è un uomo paziente – e l'attesa è piacevole, data la camminata involontariamente sensuale di Subaru. Sta cercando di non mettere in mostra il proprio corpo, ma quella timidezza e quell'accortezza nei movimenti lo rendono ancora più desiderabile.

Finalmente si ferma, in piedi tra le gambe di Seishiro – che di nuovo lo fissa da capo a piedi, analizzando i risultati della sua ultima idea con un sorriso sulle labbra. - Potresti girare? - Domanda, unendo le dita davanti al volto. Ha imparato in fretta che un ordine, impartito sotto forma di domanda, mette Subaru a suo agio – anzi, lo preme ad eseguire qualunque cosa Seishiro gli chieda. È un ragazzo servizievole di natura; basta che Seishiro mostri il minimo cenno di delusione perché i sensi di colpa lo spingano aldilà della sua inibizione.

Anche stavolta annuisce, deglutendo e voltandosi. Seishiro lo ferma a metà giro, per osservare indisturbato la perfezione del suo sedere – le natiche pallide, sode, e la linea del tanga che sparisce tra queste ultime. Afferra i suoi fianchi e si fa avanti, per fare qualcosa di istintivo e primordiale – due aggettivi che potrebbero essergli attribuiti spesso, in compagnia di Subaru: morde la sua natica destra, affondando i denti fino a sentire la carne sotto i propri canini e succhiando, poi, per sopperire al dolore causato e soffocarlo solo in parte. Subaru emette un verso strozzato, tremando contro le sue dita, incapace di sfuggire alla presa. Lo volta nuovamente verso sé e si gode l'espressione atterrita sul suo volto, la vergogna e l'umiliazione.

\- Non essere così teso. - Mormora. Prende le sue mani e lo tira a sé, avvicinandolo e facendosi avanti fino ad avere contro il proprio viso l'intimità di Subaru; apre la bocca e prende ciò che può tra le labbra, il tessuto subito inumidito dalla sua saliva. Subaru geme di fronte a quel piacere inaspettato; Seishiro lecca la sua forma attraverso l'indumento, allontanandolo poi con un volgare schiocco delle labbra. - Sta calmo, Subaru. Sono qui solo per farti sentire bene. -

Lo lascia andare, indulgendo un momento per sentire il suo odore, per poi tornare a guardarlo in volto. Ha ancora le sue piccole mani strette tra le proprie; col pollice accarezza le nocche. Accompagna la mano destra sul suo volto, e sorride nuovamente quando quello che doveva essere un contatto in parte forzato si trasforma in una naturale carezza da parte di Subaru. Non appena Seishiro gli dà libertà di movimento Subaru porta anche l'altra mano sul suo viso e lo afferra per chinarsi a baciarlo; quei baci sono il suo conforto, la sua ancora. Le mani scendono presto sul suo collo, però – e qui Seishiro lo ferma, riafferrando i suoi polsi con abbastanza rapidità e forza da spaventare Subaru.

\- Non oggi. - Lo ammonisce. - Erano questi i patti. -

\- Ma... - Subaru protesta debolmente. Non ne hanno mai parlato a viso aperto, ma Seishiro sospetta che per lui vedere il suo corpo nudo sia fonte di estrema eccitazione – com'è per lui vedere il corpo nudo di Subaru, dopotutto. È esattamente il motivo per cui ha deciso di non spogliarsi, quel giorno. Per privarlo anche di quella libertà.

\- Subaru. - Lo chiama; la sua voce è più autoritaria, ora. Subaru smette immediatamente di agitarsi. - Siediti sulle mie gambe. -

Il ragazzo esegue senza ulteriori proteste, il labbro inferiore sporto appena in fuori. Si siede sulle sue gambe chiuse, dandogli le spalle – Seishiro si solleva appena e posa le labbra sulla sua schiena per sentirlo rabbrividire; è inebriante il piacere che trae da un semplice tremore, com'è inebriante la libertà assoluta che ha di toccarlo. Subaru ansima mentre le mani di Seishiro gli cingono i fianchi, massaggiano le sue cosce e si insinuano tra di esse; non trova resistenza nel tentativo di separarle, ma non è quello il suo obiettivo. Indugia un momento nel carezzare la pelle morbida delle sue gambe, per poi risalire lentamente, un centimetro alla volta, con venerante attenzione. Sfiora il pube, il pancino piatto – fino ad arrivare al suo obiettivo. Le sue mani si insinuano sotto al reggiseno e Subaru mormora un rifiuto sommesso. Seishiro morde il sul collo, tirandolo verso sé.

\- Non ho sentito. - Mormora. Gli indici e i pollici pizzicano i capezzoli sensibili di Subaru; lui si piega in avanti, soffocando un singulto. Da quella posizione Seishiro vede le sue braccia scivolare tra le sue gambe – e lo morde, di nuovo, stringendo la sua presa un po' più forte. Stavolta niente riesce ad impedire a Subaru di urlare il proprio piacere, singhiozzando. - Non avrai intenzione di toccarti, Subaru...? -

\- N...no. -

Seishiro sorride. - No...? -

\- No, signore. –

\- Bravo bambino. - Annuisce Seishiro. Lo tira di nuovo a sé, finché Subaru non è sdraiato contro di lui – le cosce divaricate sulle sue gambe, la testa posata nell'incavo della spalla di Seishiro e il collo, nudo e invitante, a sua completa disposizione. Seishiro lo lecca, continuando a massaggiare il suo petto con lenti movimenti circolari; le mani guantate di Subaru stringono i braccioli della poltrona, mentre il suo bacino cerca disperatamente una piacevole frizione che non arriva. Il movimento lo spinge sempre più contro Seishiro, il sedere morbido che preme contro i suoi pantaloni; Seishiro ansima contro il suo collo, sostenendo il petto di Subaru con la mano sinistra mentre la destra scivola a carezzare nuovamente le sue intimità attraverso la mutanda di pizzo. Più lo tocca, più Subaru si agita e pigola, piccolo e intrappolato tra le mani di Seishiro e la paura di una qualche ripercussione nel caso in cui tentasse di sottrarsi a quel piacere; quello che gli è concesso è di protestare, debolmente, con "No" aspirati e poco convincenti e tentativi balbettanti di pronunciare, tra le altre cose, il nome di Seishiro e la preghiera di non essere toccato.

Seishiro lo accontenta all'improvviso, come avesse esaurito le energie; Subaru lo guarda con occhi umidi di lacrime, confuso. Seishiro afferra il suo mento e lo tiene fermo, leccando le sue labbra e insinuando la propria lingua tra di esse. Di nuovo, un piccolo conforto per Subaru – abbastanza perché il suo corpo si rilassi. Abbastanza perché la prossima mossa lo colga impreparato.

Quando i loro visi si separano Subaru rimane con le labbra aperte e gli occhi chiusi, riprendendo fiato; Seishiro si ferma un secondo a guardarlo. È incredibile, e incredibilmente stupido, quanto sia disposto a sopportare pur di vederlo felice. Ama mettere alla prova quella sua bontà, e scoprire ogni volta quanto in là può spingersi prima che si esaurisca del tutto. Fino ad allora non è mai successo.

Lo manipola come fosse una bambola; lo scosta da sé, svegliandolo da quel breve momento estatico, per farlo sdraiare con la pancia sulle proprie gambe e la testa posata sul bracciolo della poltrona; l'indice carezza la sua schiena fino a giungere alla linea sottile del tanga. - Sai che mi piace che tu sia obbediente. - Sussurra. Subaru si crogiola in quel complimento, concedendosi un piccolo sorriso – che sparisce, rapido, nell'istante in cui svanisce anche quello di Seishiro. - Ma oggi mi pare tu sia un po' troppo su di giri. -

\- Seishiro-san, io... - Subaru lo guarda con occhi imploranti; c'è un accenno di genuina paura nel suo sguardo, e la cosa lo diverte. - Mi dispiace, non volevo... -

\- Prima provi a spogliarmi e poi tenti di toccarti. - Prosegue Seishiro, ignorando il suo lamento. Le sue sopracciglia si fanno più vicine, in un'espressione corrucciata. La mano destra scivola sul sedere di Subaru, sodo e morbido sotto le sue dita; pizzica la natica destra, massaggiandola. - Cosa che ti è espressamente vietata di fare, se ricordo bene. –

\- Mi dispiace... - Ripete Subaru. Agli angoli dei suoi occhi stanno già formandosi le prime lacrime; Seishiro gli sorride, carezzando i suoi capelli con la mano sinistra.

\- Lo so, Subaru. - Lo tranquillizza. - Per questo sarò più gentile del solito. -

È una bugia; lo sa anche Subaru, che già stringe i denti. Serve a poco: nell'istante in cui lo schiaffo di Seishiro ricade sulle sue natiche un urlo sfugge alle sue labbra – e questa volta non è un urlo di piacere. È un lamento, puro e semplice, interrotto da un singhiozzo che scuote il suo petto con una violenza spaventosa, e si trasforma poi in piccoli singulti agitati. Le lacrime che tratteneva a stento scivolano sul suo volto; Seishiro lo fissa negli occhi, incuriosito da ogni cambiamento nei suoi lineamenti. I denti stretti e l'espressione sconvolta non riescono a intaccare la bellezza di Subaru – semmai vi aggiungono qualcosa di disperato. È nell'istante in cui la seconda sculacciata lo colpisce che Seishiro decide cosa farà; lo colpisce di nuovo con meno attenzione, e Subaru morde il proprio labbro inferiore con tanta violenza da far defluire il sangue. Seishiro osserva le natiche arrossate dagli schiaffi, un rosso più pallido di quello dell'intimo ma altrettanto bello alla vista; le carezza, sospirando soddisfatto dai lamenti sommessi di Subaru, per poi sollevare la mano a scostare i ciuffi neri dal suo viso.

\- Sei ancora con me? - Domanda. Subaru annuisce, i denti stretti sulla pelle dei propri guanti. - Sai che ti amo, Subaru? -

Questa volta c'è un momento di pausa, tra la domanda e la risposta di Subaru; un momento in cui il ragazzo apre gli occhi e lo fissa, un sorriso debole e timido che illumina il suo viso arrossato dal pianto. - Sì. - Sussurra. È così innocente, così sicuro, che il cuore di Seishiro quasi si ferma per un istante. Quasi. - Non fa che ripetermelo, Seishiro-san. -

Seishiro ricambia il suo sorriso con dolcezza, carezzando le sue spalle nude, sfiorando la bretella del reggiseno. - E ti fidi di me? Nonostante tutto questo? -

Subaru si solleva sui palmi delle mani; Seishiro lo aiuta, istintivamente. A causa della debolezza nelle sue gambe Subaru quasi gli cade addosso, ma non se ne cura – prende la sua mano e se la porta al volto, baciando piano le dita chiuse a pugno. È piccolo, tra le sue braccia, un'immagine tenera – sudato, allo stremo delle forze, eppure cosciente abbastanza da donargli quel gesto gentile. Si porta la mano di Seishiro al petto e lascia che lui lo tocchi, in prossimità del cuore. - Non mi ha mai dato motivo di non farlo. - Risponde, alla fine. È una risposta così genuina da cogliere impreparato anche Seishiro, che per un momento lo guarda sorpreso. Passa in fretta, però. - Alzati. - Ordina. Qualcosa nell'atmosfera cambia di nuovo; sono di nuovo immersi in quel gioco sadico, dove non c'è spazio per dichiarazioni o tenerezze di alcun tipo. Quello che Subaru ignora è che non si tratta affatto di un gioco – non per Seishiro, almeno. È un modo per piegarlo a sé in maniere del tutto nuove; distruggerlo, un passo alla volta, senza mai ucciderlo.

Subaru esegue, nonostante fatichi a reggersi in piedi; c'è una macchia umida sulle mutande rosse, e nell'alzarsi in piedi Seishiro afferra il suo sesso senza gentilezza e stringe, senza sorridere. - Ti eccita così tanto essere trattato in quella maniera? - Domanda. Subaru non risponde, di nuovo impegnato a sopportare il dolore a denti stretti; solleva il volto, però, implorandolo con lo sguardo. Seishiro lo lascia andare per pietà. Si alza assieme a lui, sovrastandolo; cerca la sua mano e la trova. Subaru lascia che lo accompagni lontano dalla poltrona, in prossimità dello specchio a parete con cui Seishiro ha decorato uno dei muri della sala. Di fronte ad esso si fermano, e Seishiro si sistema alle spalle di Subaru; posa una mano sul suo mento e lo solleva. - Guardati. - Sussurra. Subaru esegue.

Ha le ginocchia strette, le mani posate lungo i fianchi, e il corpicino stretto in quel meraviglioso intimo femminile che non può contenere il suo membro eretto. - Non distogliere lo sguardo neanche per un secondo. Conosci la punizione. - Mormora Seishiro, scostando i capelli dal suo orecchio destro per morderne il lobo. - Voglio che tu veda esattamente quanto sei disposto a darmi di te. Ogni centimetro del tuo corpo... -

Afferra le sue natiche e le massaggia; Subaru emette un gemito, che non soffoca. Fissa il proprio riflesso nello specchio, gli occhi umidi di lacrime a causa della vergogna, ma non protesta. Seishiro succhia sul suo collo, lo tocca con movimenti lenti; lo spinge in avanti, e Subaru è costretto a poggiare le mani contro lo specchio per sostenersi. È a quel punto che Seishiro si inginocchia dietro di lui, posa una mano sulla sua schiena e lo spinge appena in avanti; e quando lo ha nella posizione in cui desidera averlo, ed è certo che Subaru abbia ancora gli occhi aperti, con due dita scosta il filo del tanga e insinua la propria lingua tra le natiche di Subaru. Lui si fa immediatamente rigido, ma Seishiro non demorde; lecca nuovamente, guidato dai suo piccoli gemiti, stimolandolo con le dita e penetrandolo piano, con la sola prima falange dell'indice e del medio. È appena un massaggio, ma basta perché Subaru ansimi infastidito, in attesa dell'ondata di piacere che tarda ad arrivare; si spinge indietro, involontariamente lascivo, e Seishiro sorride soddisfatto nel sentirlo così disinibito e così suo.

Si sdraia, lentamente, guidando Subaru sopra il proprio viso; afferra le sue cosce e continua a leccarlo – il perineo, i suoi testicoli coperti dal tessuto sottile dell'intimo. Subaru inarca la schiena, posa le mani sulla patta nei pantaloni di Seishiro e la massaggia piano. Seishiro lo allontana da sé, lo solleva e si mette seduto con Subaru sopra di sé. - Abbassa la zip. - Intima. Subaru esegue, liberando finalmente il sesso eretto di Seishiro dai propri pantaloni. Seishiro sorride, massaggiandolo. Il loro riflesso è ben visibile nello specchio sulla parete, ed è assolutamente sicuro che lo sguardo di Subaru vi stia ricadendo sopra a intervalli regolari. - Subaru... - Lo chiama, il viso affondato nei suoi capelli. Subaru si volta appena a guardarlo, paonazzo, ma a Seishiro mancano le parole – ed è qualcosa di più unico che raro. È come se all'improvviso non fosse più al comando, come se il solo sguardo madido di lacrime di quel ragazzino bastasse a privarlo di ogni certezza. Alla fine è lui il primo a distogliere lo sguardo, mentre le sue mani si posano sui piccoli fianchi del ragazzo. - Sei così bello... -

Scosta di nuovo la linea del tanga senza mai toglierglieli, e si allinea con il cerchio stretto di muscoli che già sembra volerlo accogliere. Scivolare dentro Subaru è qualcosa che ha imparato a fare con pazienza, quasi timore, nella costante paura – e, contemporaneamente, nella costante necessità trattenuta a stento – di distruggere quel corpo così fragile e minuto. Subaru getta la testa in avanti e si fa rigido, ma Seishiro lo tocca e lentamente, una carezza alla volta, Subaru si rilassa abbastanza da permettergli di penetrarlo completamente.

Quando sente di essere completamente dentro di lui si ferma; cinge il corpo di Subaru con entrambe le braccia e lo tiene a sé, osservando i loro corpi uniti e il viso contratto nel dolore di Subaru nel riflesso; e non scosta lo sguardo neanche quando si china a baciarlo, quando prende a spingere dentro lui soffocando i suoi gemiti con i propri baci. Subaru si agita, piccolo e spaventato, e solo i suoi baci riescono a lenire la paura e il dolore; ma si apre anche a lui, divaricando le gambe perché Seishiro possa penetrarlo più a fondo anche da quella posizione tanto scomoda, e quando Seishiro lascia andare le sue labbra il suo braccio si solleva a cingere Seishiro a sé, a carezzare i suoi capelli. Mormora il suo nome, e Seishiro soddisfa le sue richieste non elaborate carezzando le sue cosce, sostenendolo mentre il suo bacino si muove in spinte sempre più rapide e sempre più decise all'interno del corpo di Subaru.

È in un momento indefinito che Subaru inarca improvvisamente la schiena e il suo respiro si fa affannato, mentre il corpo viene scosso da piccoli spasmi; Seishiro quasi trema, osservandolo mentre viene senza essere stato toccato e cerca disperatamente quel contatto che possa dargli piacere durante quell'orgasmo insoddisfacente – e glielo dona, afferrando il sul sesso sotto il tanga e sfregandolo, macchiandosi la mano del suo seme. Il pene di Subaru pulsa contro le sue dita, piccoli fiotti di seme che scivolano sul suo pugno chiuso; Seishiro sorride, baciando il suo collo e ogni parte del suo corpo riesca a raggiungere. - Sei stato bravo. - Sussurra, confortandolo. Subaru non ha orecchie per lui, impegnato com'è a fissare il loro riflesso, ma Seishiro non se ne cura; lo piega in avanti e prende a penetrarlo più rapidamente di prima, e Subaru è una bambola tra le sue dita – ancora perso nei piaceri dell'orgasmo, ma sempre più consapevole di quanto anche Seishiro sia vicino al venire dentro di lui. Cerca invano di mormorare una protesta, ma Seishiro lo tiene a sé; tanto stretto, forse, da fargli male. Le sue braccia stringono i fianchi di Subaru mentre lo piega praticamente sotto di sé e spinge, un'ultima volta, fino ad essere completamente di lui – sovrastandolo, l'orgasmo che lo colpisce e quasi gli fa perdere l'equilibrio. Annaspa contro la schiena di Subaru, e istintivamente vi affonda i denti dentro; il suo seme riempie Subaru che, con il capo contro il pavimento, stringe i denti e gli occhi e si contrae; è stretto contro l'erezione di Seishiro, e gli dona più piacere del dovuto anche se non desidera farlo.

Esce immediatamente da lui, e osserva il suo ingresso arrossato con un moto d'orgoglio. Si china su di lui e sposta i capelli dal suo viso; sembra che Subaru abbia completamente esaurito le forze. - Tanto bravo... - Mormora, posando un bacio leggero sulla sua tempia. Subaru sorride appena, gli occhi chiusi, e trova l'energia necessaria a gettargli le braccia al collo certo che Seishiro lo solleverà da terra. È proprio quello che fa, ben attento a non premere troppo sui suoi punti doloranti – una mano sotto le gambe, l'altra sulla schiena. Subaru poggia il viso contro il suo petto e si lascia trasportare, troppo sfinito per fare o dire alcunché; si lascia cullare dalle braccia di Seishiro, dal dondolare leggero che segue ogni passo.

Seishiro, d'altro canto, lo guarda in silenzio. Basterebbe che sollevasse una mano e la poggiasse sul suo collo perché quel tormento durato troppo a lungo finisca, eppure non lo fa. La lealtà che dimostra nei confronti della propria promessa lo sorprende ogni volta di più; non vuole ipotizzare che ci sia una motivazione più vasta, più valida. Chiude gli occhi per un istante e il solo pensiero svanisce; quando li riapre Subaru lo sta fissando, occhi gentili fissi nei suoi.

\- Bagno o letto? - Seishiro domanda piano. Subaru fa una smorfia.

\- Bagno, per piacere. -

\- E bagno sia. -

Prendersi cura di lui fa parte del gioco. È quella parte che rassicura Subaru sul fatto che sia tutto programmato, calcolato, indipendentemente da ciò che accade durante l'atto in sé. E in parte è così; ma, anche mentre lo posa nella vasca e apre l'acqua, regolando la temperatura, Seishiro pensa che quella fiducia sia tanto idiota quanto straordinaria. Passa le mani tra i suoi capelli, li inumidisce; Subaru sorride. E non ha la più pallida idea di quanto quel sorriso, Seishiro ne è certo, un giorno costerà la vita di uno di loro.


End file.
